


Farewell

by ShadedSilveringGrey



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadedSilveringGrey/pseuds/ShadedSilveringGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My life is done; the battle won. To those who not yet fell, all I say is, "Farewell."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

I walk alone in fields of red;

     One spot of blue amidst the crimson flow.

From love and life I have fled;

     Now up the River Stix I ever do row.

.

Lacrimosa is sung over me,

     But I have no need for religious chants.

I have something different, you see:

     Demon's death is what life grants.

.

I have finished my vengeful quest.

     The Angel of Death is no more.

I will be hell's eternal guest,

     And n'er to heaven will my soul soar.

.

Some for my soul do weep,

     But I regret not my path,

For heaven its happiness may keep--

     I have traded it for hell's wrath.

.

My life paved no heir a way:

     I was only there for a short spell.

I only wish to others to say,

**_Farewell._ **


End file.
